It's A Bloody Battlefield
by Navy Tears
Summary: Losing so much makes it harder to give things up. Batfam tributes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the New 52/ Batman**

"Father, Alfreds out there! Please, let me go with you!" I stopped walking, and saw Damians reflection in the Batmobiles window. His eyebrows were slightly up. His jawline was hard. His pupils were dilated- a sign of deep thinking. Thinking about how he could persuade me. He was slightly shocked. He was determined to go.

Then I noticed his slightly round face. His shorter height. Goddammit- he's only 10. What the hell am doing? I intake a sharp breath of air and close my eyes. A hurricane of memories flood my head, threatening to drown me. The relentlessly whip my sensations- forcing reason to dissipate.

I'm thrown into a younger mind as alley walls start to appear. I see an opera house behind me. I know what's coming as I grasp soft hands, my mothers. I watch Joe Chill appear with a muted horror- I know what's happening. I've relived it hundreds of times. He steps into the streetlight, holding a gun in his shaky hands. I want to do jujitsu, aikido, or tae kwon do. Anything but stand here, which is all my frozen body is allowing me to do. He talks, easily recieving my dads wallet. He's just about to go- but Mothers pearls shine in the dark. His eyes are drawn to them, he can't resist. He pipes up, motioning towards Mom. Her necklace- I know he says. Mother slightly protests and he panics. He's not alone as I feel my brain spin into overdrive with emotions that I have shoved away. Fear. Pain. Protective. Surreal. His finger goes tight on the trigger, and in that moment I want nothing else more in the world then to just do something. The shot rings out in the night, followed quickly by a second. It's been the only sound I've heard. Mom's hand lifelessly slips from mine as she goes down. I mutely stand on the street as Joe stares at me, then runs. I crumple into warm blood. Fresh blood. I stare at my faces. Lifeless faces. I crawl over to Dad. Father! I shout. Father! I shake him, sobbing. Wake up! Mom... Mom needs you... I-I need you. I stare in unbelief at his face before scrambling off to Mom. Mother? I grab her hand. Come on! We... We need to go home! Alfreds waiting for us! And I bet he has cookies made! I hug her, sobbing into her chest. Stop It! I screech. It isn't funny. I look up to the sky. STOP IT! I'm in hysterics as I lie beside them, clutching onto their cold hands. This can't be real. This can't be. They just need to... go back home. Even as I think the words I know I'm lying to myself. But I still want them back- no- I NEED them back. I love them. They can't leave me. What had I done? They're never coming home. Mommies dead. Daddies dead. And as I layed there in the crimson blood I knew something. Bruce has also died. The world starts to fade out as I hear footsteps rounding the corner, police officers. They were too slow. To slow to help. Gotham needs something else- for Mom. For Dad.

I'm back staring at the Batmobile, but I don't forget. I'll never forget. I know what life I have chosen to take. It's a life of vengeance. It is a life of solitude. It is a life of madness. But sometimes, it's only madness that makes us what we are. Damian shouldn't have to inherit this life from me. And it's selfish, but I can't lose Damian, or anyone else. I once had a quote- "You can't fight fate, and you can't survive alone... I can't help but notice that almost seems the definition of who I am... A person trying to do both." But then Richard came along. And Jason, Cassidy, Tim, Stephanie, Barbra, and Damian. They save me from the path of self destruction I take. I won't let anybody take them away from me.

"No." I firmly respond. "It's the Joker. It's too dangerous."

"Father, you're not being fair! I'm a good fighter- the Joker doesn't stand a chance!" Damian vehemently protested.

But Jason and Barbra were too. Despite my training to be emotionless, a shiver runs through my body at the thought of them. Jason, crippled under the rubble of the destroyed building. I cried while holding his bloody body. Blood not only from the fatal explosion, but also from the ruthless beating Joker had brought upon him before. Barbra, whom he had shot through the back before violating her. Because of him she was in a wheelchair for a good portion of her life- she wasn't ever supposed to walk again. Her mind was also deeply traumatized.

"Life isn't ever going to be fair to you." I sadly respond.

"Please." He uttered. He had pushed his pride to the lowest it would get.

I recognise the look in his eyes, Hurt. Uncomprehending. A little betrayed by life. Kind of like the look Richard Greyson had after his parents died in front of him. I taught Dick the nocturnal lifestyle of justice. I could also drag Damian in. Wearing a mask, not to hide himself but to create himself. Banquishing grief. Because grief will forgive what cannot ever be forgiven. Filling the legacy, striking terror in hearts of the superstitious and cowardly hearts of the criminals.

Damian doesn't deserve this sad life. Maybe hes a bat, and its unavoidable; but i can try my best to give him a normal life.

"No."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated :) DFTBA!**_

_**Navy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer- I don't own the New 52... if I did Batman Inc. #8 probably wouldn't have happened :(_**

I nimbly duck under a sloppily thrown punch. Anticipating the next fist from a man behind me, I drop down to a crouch and use one of my legs to sweep the man's feet in front of me out from under him. Using the momentum from my leg I spin around, sending an uppercut to the slow man behind me. Two down, four more to go. I'm on autopilot now- ducking and punching and kicking. Over and over in different patterns. My monotonous routine.

I remember what they all had said. You're too small, a girl. You would get eaten alive out there. But as I'm out here fighting, living. Justice... it's given me a purpose that I would never have been able to dream about. All of a sudden a whole city could depend on me, I'm here to protect the people from the bad guys. The night monsters. The shadows to their sun. The fear to their lives. And on that thought I land the last punch to the last of the scum, handcuffing the lot to a telephone pole and sending a message to the police to come pick up soon.

So I journey back into the encompassing safety blanket of the dark. I relish my scouting, having made it up to the rooftops to look down upon Gotham. I live life on the wild side, quickly placing my feet on the dangerous high ground and feeling my vivid orange hair whip around behind me. I gracefully run from one rooftop to the next. I am Batgirl. I am just.

I easily make it to the highest rooftop nearby, scanning the ground below me. It's mostly quiet tonight, so I can only take in the city. Far away I can see skyscrapers such as Wayne Towers. There the main city stands with other metal beasts, illuminating the skyline with yellow windows running down their walls. Even at this hour the city is alive, bustling with third shift workers, the odd, and the teens. I probably should be out there at some "crazy" party drinking smuggled beer with guys my age, but I would rather watch from afar. Justice is more rewarding that a hangover.

I spot no immediate discord. Most criminals know better, they fear us at this time of night. So I look closer to observe the minute details, such as a young girl staring gratefully out the window of her brightly lit room. Her grin makes me unconsciously smile. My "hobby" will keep her safe. Seeing the results of my long nights make it all worth it.

My scattered thoughts are shattered as I see a shady group approaching a jewelry store; I know my job is not quite done, and with a flourish of my cape I am gone.

* * *

I had captured two more groups that morning before seeing a dark shape in the horizon with pointed ears. This was the signal that I should get out of the way, Batman was upon Gotham. My duty was done as Batgirl, and my next one was starting as Barbra. A new hour, a new duty. I slipped into my room easily through the window, sitting at my desk. The buzz of fighting was still coursing through my veins, giving me just enough energy to do necessary homework. I notice a text from Richard, but I want to get an hour of sleep before school starts.

This life is tough, but I am tougher. I will be as strong as I need to be, if not for myself then for the people. I don't matter to them, but the icon of Batgirl does, and I don't really see any replacements. Another night to live, another night to fight. And so on I march, into the unfathomable darkness.

_**AN- Some Babs for everybody :) I don't know if I'm 100% satisfied with this, but I had to just get it out before I agonized over every detail. Reviews/criticism are greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading.**_

_**Navy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I most definitely do not own Batman/The New 52. Things would be so different._

**Chapter 3**

Damian was tough. He was a grade "A" badass complete with the leather jacket and snark. He also had the extra credit of ten years in the League of Assassins.

On the playground he would scoff at the kids and their silly attempts to play a ridiculous game named "Capture the Flag." They couldn't even immobilized each other! He thought they were going to be in trouble if they spent their whole life in the offense, as he told Colin. Plus, their attempts at running were disgusting.

He was confused when Colin laughed at him. He ran over the facts in his head, and he knew he had spoken truly. The boys were off center (That was going to hurt their ankles and knees!) and their arms were way too high. Collin baffled him... I am flawless in my articulation! He protested. Colin just laughed and punched him in the arm.

He punched him in the arm! Never mind the fact that in no way could that punch has made Damian incapable, it was still strange. Damian wasn't used to this human contact.

Damian pondered this in class. Was this normal human activity? He had never gotten this sort of physical contact. HIs mother always told him everybody was liars. Cheats. Backstabbers. Don't trust anybody, she had said contemptuously.

Perhaps the punch was meant to be aggressive? Had Collin not approve of him making fun of classmates? But that didn't seem right. These were the same "athletic" boys that Damian sneakily attacked after they were making fun of Collin. Surely he wouldn't side with the enemy? Damian looked up at the classroom. His teacher was babbling about long division, and despite how dangerously lame the topic was Damian did not find the man himself to be dangerous or aggressive.

Maybe... just maybe... these humans weren't dangerous? Maybe that had been an act of affection? Damian was sceptical, but that seemed to be the only option. It was against all of his training. He specifically remembered the time that mother had brought in a bunch of guys to be his friends. It was, despite how much he wanted to deny it, quite a lot of fun (while it lasted). He had... he had thought that they were friends. But... then one night they tried to kill him. Mother had later told him that she had hired them to prove Damian a lesson. Damian had told her he had learnt, tied to a chair courtesy of his best friend. No, his hired acquaintance, he corrected.

So maybe this was a lesson from Burce? He would call him immediately to tell him that he had already taken it (For the sake of Bruce's money, of course). However, Damian's detective instinct was prodding on. Father wasn't like mother. There had been no pet killing or friend hiring so far.

Damian desperately hoped this was something that would continue. Bruce may sometimes ignore him, but he seemed really nice to other people, like Richard Grayson. He also fought criminals, like the Joker! Damian felt a swell of pride as he remembered watching his father, Batman swinging through the velvet night. And then there was Alfred, who baked unearthly good chocolate chip cookies. Damian had tried to hide his weakness to these demonically good cookies, but Alfred caught him up in his room with a handful of them. Luckily no punishment had been received. If anything, cookie production had drastically increased! (Damian accounted this for his devilishly good looks and amazing son qualities. Drake also probably set the bar low)

Damians train of thought about his new household was interrupted by the shrill schoolbell. He decided to talk to Colin to solve the punching dilemma once and for all, seeing as though that was the only lead he had. At his question, Colin had once again laughed. He said that was why he liked Damian, because he was so silly. Of course it was an "act of friendly affection!" He said.

Damian felt inexplicable better when he was riding back to Wayne manor, even allowing himself to hum along to the radio. Alfred seemed worried by this new development, but merely smiled and accepted it.

And this time when Damian got home, he took TWO cookies. And he even let Grayson hug him! In hindsight that may have been a bad idea as Dick refused to let go of him, but Damian didn't regret in. In fact, he may have... hugged him back.

_**A/N- Were you confused by my tenses? Honestly, I was too :). I've been trying to get out of my comfort zone and just publish things though, so we'll see how this goes. Advice is cherished, as are any reviews or even if you just read it.**_

_**Also, thoughts on Carrie Kelly? I know a couple things from the latest issue of "Batman and RED Robin" made me a titch sad/angry...**_

_**Navy**_


End file.
